Von Forschung zu Fanfiction
by M9
Summary: Eher Essay, als FF: Einfach nur ein paar Gedanken zur schönsten Nebensache der Welt: Sex *g*


Disclaimer: Dies hier ist keine übliche FF, daher auch kein üblicher Disclaimer:

Es kommen keine direkten, namentlich genannten, Figuren aus Büchern oder Filmen vor. Jedoch einige allgemeine Begriffe speziell aus Tolkiens Werk, das ich hiermit auch nicht verumglimpfen oder veralbern will.

Sämtliche ‚Spezialbegriffe' gehören jedoch Tolkien oder wer auch immer die Rechte dafür momentan in der Tasche hat und meine Stromrechnung kann ich hiermit auch nicht bezahlen... ;-)

Rating: Obwohl mir von mehreren Seiten gesagt wurde, daß ein Essay ‚G' ist nehme ich doch sicherheitshalber ‚PG' (kleine Kinder müssen sich zu diesem Thema ja nicht unbedingt schon solche Gedanken machen... *hüst*)

Bemerkungen: Bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen solltet ihr noch wissen, daß die wissenschaftlichen Tatsachen aus dem Buch „Warum Männer nicht zuhören und Frauen schlecht einparken" stammen. Das Buch ist in gewissem Maße auch Schuld an dieser Seltsamkeit hier. (Genauso, wie die vielen Klausuren, die ich schreiben mußte und von denen sich mein Hirn ablenken mußte und natürlich eine gewisse Moirin... *Keeline winke*kicher*)

Ach ja, die Sätze in Anführungszeichen sind direkte Zitate aus dem Buch.

Nehmt das ganze bitte nicht zu ernst, sondern amüsiert euch einfach darüber, denn genau für diesen Zweck habe ich es geschrieben: Amüsement... ;-)

Danke noch an Shelley für's Beta lesen und nun...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Von Forschung zu Fanfiction**

**oder**

**Die Suche nach dem sexuellen Paradies**

**1. Das Thema**

Gleich zu Beginn muß gesagt werden, daß dies keine der üblichen Fanfictions ist. Eigentlich ist es gar keine Fanfiction, sondern nur die Aufstellung einer These, welche das eine Thema betrifft, was Mann und Frau seit jeher im Laufe der Evolution der Menschheit beschäftigt hat: 

SEX.

Daher fangen wir am besten auch beim Ursprung des Sex an, d.h. wir beschäftigen uns ein wenig mit der Geschichte des Sex.

Stellen wir uns also zu Beginn unserer Überlegungen die Frage: Warum existiert Sex eigentlich?

Ganz einfach: Sex dient der Fortpflanzung und ist daher überlebensnotwendig für den Fortbestand der Spezies Mensch.

**2. Die Geschichte**

Früher war das Leben für Menschen nicht so einfach, was die Befriedigung lebensnotwendiger Grundbedürfnisse betraf: Es gab keine Häuser, sondern Höhlen; es gab keine Heizung, sondern offene Lagerfeuer für die Holz gesammelt werden mußte und es gab keine Supermärkte, in denen man sich mit Eßwaren versorgen konnte.

Um das Überleben ihrer Familie zu sichern mußten die Männer jeden Tag auf die Jagd gehen, sowie die Frauen verteidigen, die auf die zahlreichen Kinder aufpaßten. Dabei standen sie immer in Gefahr ihr Leben zu verlieren durch wilde Tiere oder andere Jagdunfälle. Doch nicht nur während der Jagd bestand diese Gefahr. Da im Grunde jederzeit, Tag und Nacht, ein Angriff durch die natürlichen Feinde erfolgen konnte, hat die Natur den menschlichen Körper so ‚gepolt', daß er sich möglichst gerne und schnell fortpflanzen konnte. Die Frauen hatten bei der Rollenverteilung natürlich etwas Pech, denn durch die Tragezeit von ganzen 9 Monaten war dieses ‚tolle' Instrument der Fortpflanzung nicht so schnell und einfach für sie zu erledigen. Für die Männer war dies allerdings weniger ein Problem, denn die Monogamie ist nur eine Erfindung der Neuzeit. So war es keine große Sache, wenn sie sich um mehrere Frauen gleichzeitig ‚kümmern' mußten, es war sogar überlebenswichtig.

Bei all den Gefahren und der Wichtigkeit des Vorgangs der Fortpflanzung mußte also folgende Regel vom männlichen Homo Sapiens erfüllt werden:

„Ein Mann mußte in der Lage sein, in den kürzesten Zeitabständen so viele Orgasmen wie möglich zu haben, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, beim Sex von Raubtieren angefallen zu werden."

So kommt wahrscheinlich auch einer der immanentesten Unterschiede zwischen Mann und Frau zustande: Frauen brauchen 13 Minuten vom ‚Kaltstart' bis zu einem Orgasmus, Männer nur 2 ½ Minuten, was rein forschungstechnisch gesehen ja eigentlich schon für die Zeugung genügt.

An diesem so langsam doch allseits bekannten und sogar schon veralberten Ungleichgewicht der Geschlechter ist also nur die Natur Schuld.

**3. Der Grund**

Es gibt allerdings noch einen weiteren Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern, der ebenfalls auf die Urzeit der Menschheit zurückgeht:

„Wenn es um Sex geht brauchen Frauen einen Grund.

Männer brauchen einen geeigneten Ort"

Der die Männer betreffende Teil der Aussage erklärt sich schon aus der Entwicklungsgeschichte unserer Spezies. 

Wie ist das nun mit dem weiblichen Teil?

Früher war der Grund eindeutig: Kinder.

Dieser Grund ist bei über 6 Milliarden existierenden Menschen so langsam jedoch eindeutig überholt. Was könnte also heute der Grund sein? Genau: Spaß erleben, und zwar das was man allgemein hin als Orgasmus bezeichnet.

Doch wie soll eine Frau zu ihrem Spaß kommen, wenn der Mann schon 10 ½ Minuten vor ihr fertig ist?

D.h. Frauen haben Grund zum Sex, wenn er gut ist, sprich wenn er lange dauert. 

Fazit: Ein Mann ist dann ein guter Liebhaber, wenn er eben länger als diese mickrigen 2 ½ Minuten durchhält.

Doch wie soll das möglich sein?

**4. Die Realität**

Um die Frage zu beantworten, ob es diese guten Liebhaber überhaupt gibt machen wir nun einen Sprung von der Geschichte der Menschheit zur Biologie der Menschheit.

Bis zu 6 bis 8 Wochen nach der Empfängnis ist der menschliche Embryo geschlechtslos. Ob er nun ein Mann oder eine Frau wird hängt von der Menge Testosteron oder eben Östrogen ab, das er nach dieser Zeit erhält. Hierbei kann es passieren, daß ein Embryo zwar vom körperlichen Erscheinungsbild her männlich wird, aber nicht genug Testosteron erhält, damit er auch in seinem Denk- und Verhaltensmuster dem üblichen ‚Mannsbild' entspricht. D.h. je mehr Östrogene ein Mann vor der Geburt erhalten hat, um so weiblicher wird er sein.

Wenn ein Mann nun aufgrund der Hormonübertragung im Verhalten etwas weiblicher ist, kann er dann nicht auch beim Sex weiblicher sein? Damit ist – einfach ausgedrückt - gemeint: Länger brauchen?

Für die Fortführung der Argumentation nehmen wir nun einfach mal an, daß dies keine Theorie, sondern eine Tatsache ist:

Männer mit mehr Östrogen brauchen beim Sex länger als ‚normale' Männer und können daher der Frau besser Befriedigung bereiten.

Asiaten – das ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen – haben mehr Östrogen, als die Männer der westlichen Welt. Dies sieht man auch daran, daß Asiaten weniger Haarwuchs (= Bart- oder Brustbehaarung) haben, für den auch der Testosteronspiegel verantwortlich ist, als westliche Männer.

Daraus schließen wir, daß der Autor des Films ‚Japaner sind die besseren Liebhaber' mit der Betitelung seines Werkes vollkommen recht haben muß, zumindest vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen.

**5. Der Idealtyp**

Neben den Asiaten gibt es jedoch noch eine zweite Gruppe von Männern, welche die Anforderung des erhöhten Östrogenspiegels erfüllen. Denn wissenschaftlich ist folgendes bewiesen:

„Blondes Haar ist ein Zeichen für einen hohen Östrogenspiegel..."

Wirklich blonde, d.h. nicht gebleichte, Männer sind hauptsächlich in der westlichen Welt und nicht in Asien zu finden. Gegen den hohen Östrogenspiegel spricht jedoch die Tatsache, daß Männer der westlichen Welt, egal welcher Haarfarbe, einen deutlich stärkeren Haarwuchs besitzen, als Asiaten, was wiederum auf viel Testosteron schließen läßt.

Frauen müssen nun also Männer suchen, die blond sind aber einen geringen Haarwuchs besitzen.

In der Realität kann dies zu einem wahren Problem werden. Daher machen wir nun noch einen Sprung: Von menschlicher Biologie zu Fanfiction.

Wo sind also diese männlichen Blondinen zu finden?

Genau, in Mittelerde. Dort gibt es ein ganzes Volk von blonden Männern, nämlich Elben.

Gehen wir nun davon aus: Wenn für helle Haare Östrogen verantwortlich ist, muß Testosteron wohl für dunkle Haare zuständig sein.

D.h. Blonde Männer, mit geringem Haarwuchs haben einen höheren Östrogengehalt, als dunkelhaarige Asiaten und ‚können' daher ‚länger'.

**6. Die Lösung**

Die gesamten Überlegungen zusammengefaßt ergibt sich nun folgendes Fazit:

Elben müssen die besten Liebhaber sein, die sich eine Frau nur wünschen kann.

Daher wäre Mittelerde, wenn es real wäre, das ideale sexuelle Paradies für eine Frau.

**Ende**

So, ihr habt es geschafft bis zum Ende durchzuhalten, nun würde mich doch interessieren, was euch durch den Kopf geht. Seid ihr geschockt? Grinst ihr nur noch breit oder reagiert ihr anders?

Hinterlaßt doch bitte ein kleines Review dazu.

Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.


End file.
